


Courting

by aceofsparrows



Series: AnnE: 10 min prompts [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: from Hannah-Joy (@joyfulsongbird) on tumblr: MARILLA FINDING OUT THAT ANNE AND GILBERT ARE COURTING
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: AnnE: 10 min prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657891
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Courting

“There’s a letter from Anne, Marilla,” Matthew called as he tromped into the house, wiping the mud from his boots on the threshold. 

“Already? Goodness!” Marilla chuckled, wiping her hands on her apron. There were various baking bits and bobs strewn about the kitchen table; it was canning season, and Marilla had her hands full doing all the canning herself this year without Anne around to help. 

“Well, let’s see then,” she muttered, taking the envelope from Matthew’s outstretched hand and breaking the seal with a stray butter knife. “I’m surprised she’s written to us so soon; we only left Charlottetown a week ago!” 

“Anne always has something to say, that’s for sure and certain.” 

Marilla nodded. “That is true.” Unfolding the letter, there was a moment of silence as she read the loopy prose. 

Her brow furrowed. Matthew frowned as well, taking out his spectacles and moving to read over Marilla’s shoulder. 

Matthew’s eyebrows disappeared into his fringe. “Oh.” 

Marilla looked at him over her shoulder. “’Oh’ is right.” 

They both turned back to the letter. Anne’s words echoed in their heads, and neither was sure how to properly react. 

Finally, when they had both read it over at least twice, Marilla huffed, folding the letter back up and slipping it into her apron pocket. 

“Well then, I’m glad that’s settled. Lord knows she wasn’t going to settle it on her own. Thank goodness that Blythe boy has some common sense and a healthy helping of his father’s romanticism.” 

“Mmm,” Matthew agreed, tucking his spectacles back into his shirt pocket and setting about untying his boots. “I’m glad she’s happy.” 

“Me too, Matthew. Me too.” 

##  *** * ***

_… after a startling realisation of magnificent magnitude and a breathless return to the boarding house, it seems as though Gilbert and I have finally reached a consensus on our feelings for each other. It was he who kissed me first, I will have you know, and I hope you won’t worry, as Diana was witness to the moment, so we were most certainly properly chaperoned, even if she did find it somewhat hilarious. I too found it somewhat hilarious; all these years we have loved each other, and only now as we are to be separated did we realise and act upon it!_

_You’ll be pleased to know I will be courting Gilbert Blythe, Matthew and Marilla, just as I believe I was always meant to be…_


End file.
